friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Ross And Rachel... You Know
"The One Where Ross and Rachel... You Know" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Friends, which aired on February 8, 1996. Plot Joey gives his roommate Chandler a big surprise. Joey has bought two large leather recliners and a large TV for the apartment as a result of having his option picked up on Days of Our Lives, where he plays Dr. Drake Ramoray. The two of them decide to put the recliners and TV to good use right away. As the rest of the gang fawn over the new furniture, Rachel and Ross are smitten in their new relationship, which was rekindled in the previous episode. They discuss plans for the evening, but there is a snag. Monica is catering a party that her mother set up, and Rachel is supposed to help waitress it, but Phoebe cheerfully volunteers to take Rachel's place. At the party, we are introduced to Dr. Richard Burke. He is a friend of Monica and Ross' parents and has not seen Monica in many years, as evidenced by the fact he is amazed at how thin she is. Dr. Burke is recently divorced and seems to enjoy conversing with Monica more than attending to his party guests, all ophthalmologists. Phoebe and Monica discuss this while he is not in the kitchen. Monica seems attracted to him, even though they are 21 years apart in age. (Phoebe says Monica is "so much the smitten kitten.") She tries to deny it, but she is caught when revealing she has an eye appointment with him in spite of just having her eyes checked. Meanwhile, Ross and Rachel have returned from their first date, a movie. They start to kiss, but this is when things get awkward. While kissing, Ross slides his hands along her back and down to her butt. This causes Rachel to laugh. It's a nervous laugh, as they are crossing "that line." Ross confesses he gets how big of a step it is, just not "ha-ha" big. They try again, but she again laughs, in spite of his hands going nowhere near her butt. This effectively ends the night, as Ross is too-self conscious to continue, despite Rachel's protestations. ("Oh, come on! Would you just grab my ass!") Meanwhile, Joey and Chandler have not moved one inch off their new recliners. They apparently have been watching TV all night and ordering take-out food. They have schemed for all the delivery guys to send the food to Monica and Rachel's apartment, forcing someone to hand them the food. They even eschew drinks for fear of having to get up to use the bathroom. Ross discusses the previous night's events with the guys. Chandler can sympathize with a girl laughing while they made out, but "it was 1982 and my Flock of Seagulls haircut was tickling her chin." Rachel talks to Ross and they decide to try again that night. At Monica's eye appointment, she and Richard try to maintain a platonic relationship with each other, but they give in and kiss passionately. Monica and Rachel prepare for their respective dates. At the guy's apartment (where Phoebe has now been sucked into the do-nothing-but-watch-TV crowd with Joey and Chandler), Monica gets grilled by Ross about her date. He does his best not to overreact to the fact that she's dating their father's best friend. He finds it hard to believe that Monica finds Dr. Burke sexy; an opinion the three ladies definitely do not share. This gets interrupted by a call from the museum. Ross has to go and fix several displays that were organized incorrectly. Following Monica and Richard's date, we find out that Richard is a grandfather twice over. His daughter, Michelle, is an old high school friend of Monica's. They realize the great difference in their ages and decide not to pursue a relationship. But when they start making out again, they figure they can take their time with it. Unfortunately for Rachel, Ross' work at the museum takes a very long time. As a result, it's too late to get to any restaurant. Rachel's ready to give up, but Ross has a plan: he takes a fur pelt from one of the displays and lays it out like a blanket in the planetarium's theatre. He works the podium so that stars fill the ceiling and music plays. He apolgizes for ruining the original date, but Rachel is just glad to be with him. They start making out, and Rachel does not laugh this time because "this time it's not so funny". Things start to get passionate, but Rachel gasps. She tries to reassure Ross that it's OK and things like this happen. Except that Ross tells her "you just rolled over the juice box." Rachel is, to say the least, relieved. In the morning, after Rachel and Ross... you know, they enjoy waking up in each other's arms. Less enjoyable was being caught by a church group with a bunch of kids. At the end, Joey and Chandler are STILL in those recliners: even a fire alarm won't get them out. 'Cast and Crew' Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Michael Curtis & Gregory S. Malins Trivia *By the end of the episode, the degree of addiction Chandler and Joey have on their TV can be appreciated when they play Beavis and Butt-Head whilst watching Beavis & Butt-Head on TV. The guys have practically become identical to the cartoon characters, refusing to leave the apartment despite the clear ringing of the fire alarm. *Ross would fantasize about the planetarium as the place where he'd propose to Rachel. This is revealed in The One In Massapequa. *This is the first time it's mentioned that Chandler sported a flock-of-seagulls haircut in 1982. **Chandler can be seen with the flock-of-seagulls haircut in The One With The Thanksgiving Flashbacks and The One Where The Stripper Cries, which feature flashback scenes from his college years. **Assuming he never changed it any other time in between, Chandler stuck with this haircut for at least six years, from 1982 to 1988. *Rachel reveals that she has glasses. She does so when she tells Ross she didn't want to wear them to read the subtitles off the movie she and Ross went to see on their first date. 'Episode Navigation' Category:Friends Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Ross's name in the title Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title